No Regrets
by ColdHeartedPhoenix
Summary: What if the fight in Aftershock part II went a little differently? What if Terra never turned against Slade? What would the fates of her and the Titans have been then? -Please review, I'm sad and lonely w no one reviewing ;;


AN: Sorry to all Terra haters. I just like writing fics about her, particularly where she's evil. I do not own Teen Titans, and the beginning is based off the beginning of Aftershock, part II. Rated for a potty-mouth word or two and violence. This is the only chapter.

**No Regrets**

All was silent save the wind and the synchronized footsteps of the numerous robots. She had done it. Terra just couldn't believe how easily she had conquered the Teen Titans.

Just months ago she had been one of them, their friend. But she had also been week, unable to control her powers. And here she was now, Slade's apprentice, in a deserted city that she had destroyed. It had all happened so fast. But still, she couldn't just assume that they really had been killed.

In the distance she could see what had been her home for a couple weeks, before she had betrayed them. "Sector 5 is secured," she announced. "Been pretty quiet around here since all the people cleared out."

"It's just the first of many," Slade's voice sounded in her ear.

"Well, we did it; they're really gone." As if on cue, a black aura surrounded several of the robots and a blast of green light exploded the rock on which she stood. She hadn't seen how it had happened, but the army of robots had been destroyed in a matter of seconds.

"Terra, what happened?" he demanded.

"I don't-" Five silhouettes surrounded her, their features hidden by shadows, but she didn't need to see them. "No! I destroyed you!" she tried assuring herself, but there was no denying it. They were still alive; she had failed Slade.

"Terra, attack! Now!" he ordered. She did, but as the dust cleared, she discovered that she had merely attacked an overturned car. Terra blinked, maybe she was just seeing things. No, they were really back. She backed away, eying in each direction, unsure of where they were hidden. She heard footsteps, running. They were soon replaced with those of a large dog, sprinting on all fours._ Beast Boy…_ she thought bitterly, but deep down, regretting her decision which placed a permanent wall between them. Without warning, a metallic fast collided with the back of her head, sending her forward several feet. As she got up, a star bolt hit her in the side. She tried making her escape, levitating a rock, but an other prevented her. She fell to the ground and as she got up, she saw an other silhouette leap into the air, throwing disks at her. Terra blocked them with a pillar of concrete only to be hit with a sonic blast.

"On your feet, Terra!" Slade yelled into the earpiece. "The suit's neural interfacing allows me to assist you in battle, but I can only help if you get up and fight!" She obeyed his orders, getting to her feet. She saw Cyborg's shadow running towards her and she aimed fragments of concrete at him. Behind her, a huge bird formed from Raven's black aura grabbed her with its talon. Terra broke free, now standing on a levitating rock. A dog pounced on her, knocking her to the ground. Her heart pounded as she saw his shadowed form, veiled by the thick cloud of dust.

"Beast Boy, aren't you even gonna talk?"

But it was Cyborg who answered. "There's nothing left to say."

"You attempted to annihilate us," said Starfire, her normally innocent voice tainted with anger.

"You didn't think we'd take it seriously," added on Raven.

"It's over, Terra," promised Robin.

She took this opportunity. The ground beneath her broke off from the rest of the street and she levitated it out of their reach, heading to safety. She heard them say something, but she didn't pay any attention. When she was sure she was safe, she landed, leaping off of the rock once it was only a couple feet off the ground and ran into an alley. She leaned against the wall, panting deeply.

"Where do you think you're going young lady!" Slade demanded furiously.

"Anywhere, I was getting thrashed! I had to-" answered Terra, attempting to justify her action.

"No! I will not permit you to run away! You will fight, and you will win," he ordered.

Terra sighed; Slade was right. She had promised to serve him and to take down the Titans, and she knew she could. She just had to calm down. She pressed herself against the wall to listen for anyone approaching. The heavy pace of the footsteps was indistinguishable. "Cyborg…" she whispered, smirking.

Cyborg saw Terra's shadow cautiously walk out of an alley and charges at her, punching her, but his fist didn't make impact with flesh. Instead, there was a pile of dirt at his feet. It was only a decoy, so the real Terra had to be somewhere around there. He looked around, but failed to see the drop-kick aimed at his head, knocking him into the wall. "Little bitch," he groaned under his breath.

"What can I say? Life's a bitch and so am I," she mused. "Now, time to take you down for good." She launched several rocks at him, indenting his armor in several places, sparks emitting from it.

"Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" Terra was bound by shadow, but her eyes glowed yellow and Raven was knocked off balance as fragments of the ground beneath her flew up. They shot back down at her, scraping at cutting her skin and she let out a scream.

Terra advanced towards her. "Something I've been meaning to do since I met you." Beast Boy pounced her from the side, but a boulder threw him off. "I'll deal with you later." Robin also tried to stop her, but was curtailed when his feet became encased in stone. He threw a birdarang at her, but it exploded on contact with a stone she used to block it. An other boulder threw back Starfire, keeping her from interfering too.

"Don't take an other step," Raven threatened.

"Yeah, I'm real scared," responded Terra, sarcastically. A boulder rose from behind her and Raven used her telekinesis to stop it. Terra simply smirked, "Goodbye, Raven." An other boulder came from behind Raven which she didn't have any time to block. It collided with her head and with the sickening sound of her neck cracking, she fell, motionless.

"RAVEN!" shouted Starfire, shocked.

"You're gonna pay for that," growled Robin, his voice cracking from the strain of holding back tears, but she just ignored him as she walked towards Cyborg, who couldn't move from the previous attack.

"Now to finish what I started." She reached into his armor, grabbing some of his circuits. They sparked as she pulled them out, and with a final yell, his armor went dark and he, too, fell motionless to join Raven.

"That's it!" Starfire yelled. She flew in her direction, shooting star bolts from her eyes, which Terra dodged.

"This is going to be too easy.." She prepared to attack Starfire, but Beast Boy grabbed her wrists, holding them firmly in place.

"Terra, how could you?" She could tell from his voice that he wasn't even trying to hold back the tears for his two fallen friends.

"It's not that hard when I already hate you!" she yelled, but Starfire shot a star bolt into her chest, causing Terra to scream and go motionless in Beast Boy's grip for a moment. However, other than momentary pain, the only affect it seemed to have was raise her anger. "ARGHHHH!" she threw Beast Boy off of her and a boulder knocked Starfire to the ground.

Starfire screamed as a spike impaled her stomach. With shallow breathing, she managed to say, "I thought you could change..."

"Looks like you thought wrong." An other spike impaled her heart and Starfire coughed up blood as she died, slowly.

"Starfire!" Robin broke free of the confinements and ran towards her, kneeling beside the dying alien. "Star…" He was too distraught to notice Terra standing over him until the boulder crushed his skull.

Beast Boy got to his feet. This was it: it was all up to him now. He had to take her down. He had to avenge his friends and foil Slade's plan. "Don't expect me to go easy on you anymore."

Terra laughed. "You say that like it's supposed to scare me." Her eyes glowed yellow as she prepared to attack, but he transformed into a lion and pounced, pinning her to the ground. With as much strength as she had, she kicked him off, sending him into a wall. His head impacted with it and his vision went blank for a moment, which was long enough for Terra to send her foot into his throat, crushing his windpipe. He gasped, then transformed into a snake and crawled up her leg and tried biting her but she grabbed him near the head so he couldn't.

He transformed into a gorilla and with the size increase, she let go. He punched her, but she dodged it. "You're much better than you make yourself out to be. Too bad for you that you're on the losing side."

"Shut up! At least I'm on the right side!"

"The right side will be determined when you're with the rest of your pathetic team."

"Don't you EVER call them pathetic!" he yelled, transforming into a tiger, pinning her to the ground, then back into a human. "You're the one who betrayed us! And even then they were willing to give you an other chance!"

"You're the idiots who let your guard down." She slid her knee in between his legs, but he noticed this and got up. "It's over!" she said to him and before he realized it, just like with Starfire, he was impaled through the back with stone spikes and feel to all fours, coughing up blood. None of them got his heart however, which he felt she did on purpose, to watch him suffer.

Terra stopped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Thought I'd rather experience this in person," she heard Slade say as he handed her a tanto. "Now, finish him"

"Yes, sir," she said, all too eager to obey his words. She knelt down in front of Beast Boy who glared at her past tears, blood falling from his mouth.

"I loved you, Terra," he struggled to say past his shallow breathing. "Hugest mistake I ever made…"

"Goodbye, Beast Boy," she said without even the slightest trace of sympathy in her voice. She unsheathed the tanto and skewered his heart, twisted the blade inside him. He let out one final scream before falling, motionless, just like the rest.

"Good job, my apprentice."

Since then, many other cities have fallen. Sure, some had superheroes, some stronger than the titans had been, but they didn't have the same advantages that they had against her. It was too easy to take them down. Once she and Slade took over the major cities, the rest fell too.

"Finally," said Slade. "The world is under my control. And I couldn't do it without you, Terra." He walked towards Terra, who was watching the last of their target cities. The silence was eerie, but she had not only grown used to it, but she had learned to enjoy it. He slid an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him. "Just one more thing, my dear."

"And what is that?" she asked. However, she received no answer, just the pain of a blade, stabbing her in the back. She fell to her knees, looking up as Slade walked around in front of her.

_Betrayed,_ she thought. _Betrayed by the one who I gave my life to serve, just like I betrayed those who I had once cared for. Just like how I betrayed the one that I loved._ The last thought to go through her mind was, _It means nothing now, but I'm sorry Beast Boy._


End file.
